dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly vs Darth Maul
Broly vs Darth Maul is a DBX OF MR.T100 Description Season 1 Episode 1! Star Wars vs DBZ! Both are strong, both evil, but which of them is the villain who will live today?! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! Sidious: "My young apprentice, I felt a disturbance in the force, you will eliminate him, call him Broly" Maul: Yes Master Maul landed on a Planet, where he quickly killed them all, suddenly the warrior on whom his master spoke spoke Broly laughed, Maul hit him in the stomach, they were ready HERE WE GO! It was Darth Maul who attacked first, throwing out a probing stab, but Broly took to the air and flew behind Maul, throwing a cycle of punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the nose.Broly then fired several blasts of Ki at Maul, but he would adopt a defensive stance, and parry the blasts back at Broly. Maul would then seize Broly telekinetically Darth Maul gripped him with the force again and began to squeeze his fingers together, choking Broly. But Broly went crazy, and this forced Maul to stop the attack. Broly got behind him, kicked him in the back, hit him in the face, and blew him with a ki blast, but the Sith survived and pushed the Blast to Broly. Brolly gave him a kick inside, A huge energy blast, blew up the whole place! Brolly made a supernova, who dodged, Maul grabbed Broly with the force, but Broly avoided and kicked Maul in the face again, Broly launching a vicious manoeuvre Maul's way. Rather than waste time blocking it with his lightsaber, Maul called on the force to push the move back at Broly. This caught him off guard, and sent him slamming into a nearby rock face. Maul used a saber throw, looking to quickly finish off Broly but a Ki Blast diverted the blade in another direction. Broly then began his Quiet Rage combination: He punched Maul in the face, kicked him, crushed him, kicked him again, and quickly beat him around in a circle of punches and kicks Broly became LSSJ Maul attacked him, but Brolly evaded him. He stopped Maul every kick and punch easily, he kicked Maul on the bars, he jumped and kicked him straight into the stomach, almost finished Maul off, Maul tried to lengthen his pecker, To hit Maul, he shot at him and ki blast, blowing up Maul, who was completely helpless Maul tried to catch broly with the force, He tried to stab Broly through the heart, but Broly easily avoided, Maul tried to stab him at the waist, but Brolly got behind him, punched him, and sent him a huge ki blast, the ki blast completly destroy Maul and kill him Broly landed on the floor, laughing at his dead rival DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Broly! Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Shonen Jump vs Disney themed battles